A journey between Life and Death
by Zabuza's girl08
Summary: A one shot fic in Wander's point of view. may contain SPOILERS. please read and review


A Journey between Life and Death

A/N: A story in Wander's point of view about his journey reviving Mono. May contain **SPOILERS**…

_Disclaimer: I don't own Shadow of the Colossus and its characters._

I travel on the vast grasslands to find the temple where the dead can be resurrected. This 'Dormin' that the villagers rumored about that he controls the souls of the dead and brings them back to life. The person that I want to be alive again is Mono. I traveling on a cursed land where mythical creatures arise and shatter the grounds of the earth. I don't care as long as I can stare at Mono's blue crystalline eyes, hear her sweet, gentle voice and love her 'til I die.

After crossing the long bridge, I entered the temple. I gazed at the big idols surrounding the place. Then, I dismounted on the back of my horse, Argo, and carried the limp body of Mono covered in brown cloth. I placed her on the altar and removed the cloth around her body. I stared at her face…so gentle like an angel… Why would you die, Mono? My love for you will never falter. Suddenly, dark, ominous shadows started to appear from below. I wielded my sword and raised it high. A bright light surrounded them and they vanished.

"_You…You have the ancient sword?!" _The voice from above echoed.

"You're Dormin who can control the souls of the dead, am I right?" I said as I look up at the hole above the temple.

"_We, Dormin has many voices when we unite them, we speak as one." _

"If so, please resurrect this girl"

"_That maiden's soul? Souls that are lost cannot be reclaimed…is that not the law of mortals, With that sword, however…It may not be impossible…Behold the idols that stand along the wall. Thou art to destroy all of them. But they cannot be broken by mortal means"_

"I'll do anything just grant my wish to resurrect her." I said. Before I leave the temple, I had my last glimpse of Mono.

"_Raise thy sword to the light and head to the place where the sword's light gathers_ _now be on thy way."_ Dormin said. I called Argo and mounted on his back and set off to kill all the **16 Colossi**

****

_On this day, I'm crossing the bridge between life and death_

**-- --**

Yes, I have defeated the first, second, third up to the fifteenth colossus but, I thought that I'll go directly to the temple with my horse but, I was wrong. The tendrils of darkness swarmed like snakes suddenly went in my chest. It hurts as if I was stabbed inside my heart. I fell down on my knees and I was lying on the floor, unconscious.

"_Wander…Wander…" _The voice of Mono called me. This happens every time as I slay a colossus. Then I wake up and I'm at the start again. In the temple, I saw the idols shatter meaning they're defeated.

"_Finally, thy last colossus…" _Dormin explained the final colossus and where to find it. As I arrived at the place, there was a big gate with a hole on it, surrounded by light. I raised my sword and the gate opened. I went up to the stairs with Argo. I saw a bridge and we took that way. Then, the bridge started to collapse. Argo ran as fast as he could but he threw me on the land and he fell.

"ARGO!" I shouted. He was my only companion to my journey and now he's gone. I went up to defeat the last colossus.

--

As I arrived, there was a heavy rain. I saw the colossus, towering the heaven. He was big and powerful. I run for cover on the wall and went in the tunnel until I got on his back and went up. I got on his back and I stabbed it with my sword. His hand went down on his back to swat me away and I jumped on his hand. Then on, I went on to his arm and stabbed it. His other hand touched his arm and I went to his other hand. I got my bow and arrow and aimed at his shoulder and he touched his shoulder. I successfully climbed on his head and stabbed it. Then it was over. The tendrils of darkness went inside of me again.

--

As I woke up from my slumber, I've been possessed by the shadows and Dormin. My soul was aside and I have horns on my head. The villagers and Lord Emon came to warn me but it was too late. They shoot an arrow on my left leg and stabbed my heart. I forced myself to stand up and look at Mono's face. Then, I fell down. Shadows invaded my body and I began to mutate into a dark shadowy colossus. My body chased the villagers and they went up to where they first entered the temple. Later, Lord Emon threw the sword into a small pool in the temple and light surrounded on it. Something was pulling me away to the altar where Mono laid on. My body was back to it's original form and I grabbed on the wall so that I can't be sucked on the pool. I love Mono and I can't leave her. I want her to be alive and tell her 'I love you, Mono'. It seems that my wishes are shattered. I cannot hold on the wall and I fell on the pool.

"**It seems that this is the 'heavy price' I'm going to pay" **These are my last thoughts before I disappear in this world.

'_My journey is over. I have crossed the bridge between life and death and fate chose death for me. It seems that I'm not going to see Mono's live face with her eyes and gentle smile...Goodbye, Mono. I love you.'_

END


End file.
